I Promise
by Bighoggi14
Summary: Yumi gets a mysterious phone call from Ulrich in the middle of the night, and must go find out what it meant. Oneshot UxY


Hey, this is my first fanfic. Dont be too harsh

Please, R&R

**DISCLAMER:**I do not own Code: Lyoko, or the song "Always" by Saliva, but i do own the plot

_**Song**_-Thought-"Speech"

"I Promise"

* * *

(Yumi P.O.V.) 

I wake upstartled and look around my room. It's dark, and I can't see much; but I know my phone is on my bedside table, ringing loudly so I would wake up in case of a XANA attack. I answer, and it's Ulrich. It's odd that he should call at (look at clock) 2:41 in the morning...

"Yumi..." he says.

"Hi Ulrich, what's up?"

"Goodbye…"

"Ulrich?" To late, he hung up.

_**I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"...**_

_**it's telling me all these things...**_

_**that you would probably hide...**_

_**am I... your one and only desire...**_

_**am I the reason you breath...**_

_**or am I the reason you cry...  
**__**Always... always... always... always... always... always...  
I just can't live without you...!  
**_

I am immediately awake, getting dressed and rushing out of the house… I need to find out what that meant! I somehow manage to get to the school in less than 5 minutes, even though it usually takes about 15 on an average day.

What does Ulrich mean? Goodbye? He couldn't be leaving, he just couldn't!

_**I love you...  
I hate you...  
I can't get around you...  
I breathe you...  
I taste you...  
I can't live without you...  
I just can't take anymore...  
this life of solitude...  
I guess that i'm out the door...  
and now i'm done with you...**_

I get to their room, and pound on the door. Hearing Odd snoring inside, I figure there's no way he's gonna hear me… so I try the doorknob, and it's unlocked!****

I feel... like you don't want me around...

I look around, Ulrich's gone, and all of Ulrich's things are stacked neatly away.

That wasn't like Ulrich…

_**  
I guess i'll pack all my things...**_

I run over and shake awake Odd

"Hey, Yumi… YUMI? What are you doing here?"

"Ulrich gave me a call about 15 minutes ago, do you know where he is?"

"No, I came to bed early, I assumed he would come in later…"

_**  
I guess i'll see you around...  
It's all... been bottled up until now...**_

I run from the room, wondering where he is, I can feel the tears coming…

_**  
as I walk out your door...  
all I can hear is the sound...**_

I run until I get to Jeremy's room, and I bang on the door.

**_Always... always... always... always... always... always...  
I just can't live without you...!_**

"Hey Yumi, where's the fire?"

"Ulrich called me earlier, I need to find him!"

"Sorry, I haven't seen him…"

God, where is he?

**_I love you...  
I hate you...  
I can't get around you...  
I breathe you...  
I taste you...  
I can't live without you...  
I just can't take anymore...  
this life of solitude...  
I guess that i'm out the door...  
and now i'm done with you..._**

_**I love you...**_

**_I hate you..._**

**_I just cant live without you_**

I realize where he is, he has a favorite tree somewhere in the park.

He always goes there when he's down…

I run as fast as I can towards the park…

Ulrich where are you?

**_I can't live without you...  
I left my head around your heart...  
Why would you tear my world apart...  
Always... always... always... always..._**

I spot him sitting next to a tree, eyes closed and red

Is he crying?

_**  
I see... the blood all over your hands...  
does it make you feel... more like a man...**_

"ULRICH!" I yell, but I stop when I see the look on his face… the look that just seems to be pure despair

Ulrich stands up and faces me.

"Yumi, you shouldn't have come…"

Somethingseems wrong, what is it?

_**  
was it all... just a part of your plan...**_

"Ulrich, what's the matter?"

"Why should you care? Go hang out with William…"

"Why would I want to go hang out with William?"

All the sudden I realize that Ulrich has something in his hand, but as soon as I notice, he moves his hand away

Ulrich, my love what are you doing?

__

this pistol's shakin' in my hands...  
and all I hear is the sound...

I love you...  
I hate you...  
I can't get around you...  
I breathe you...  
I taste you...  
I can't live without you...  
I just can't take anymore...  
this life of solitude...  
I guess that i'm out the door...  
and now i'm done with you...

"Ulrich? Why do you have a gun?"

He looks straight into my eyes, I can't believe how sad he looks…

"I loved you but you never loved me back… my grades are slipping, I can't stand to see you with William anymore, my life sucks. Goodbye Yumi…"

He pushes me back and brings the gun up to his head, tears rolling freely down his cheeks…

**_I love you...  
I hate you...  
I can't live without you…_**

**_I love you...  
I hate you...  
I can't live without you…  
_**

**_I just cant take anymore, this lack of solitude..._**

**_I pick myself off the floor and now im done with you...  
_**

"NO ULRICH YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I LOVE YOU!"

Surprise came to his eyes and I lunged for him. As I pull the gun away from his head,it falls limply from his hand. He falls to the ground sobbing in my arms.

"I love you Ulrich, I love you and I can't bear to have you leave me…"

_**Always...  
**_

"I'm sorry Yumi, I'm so sorry…so sorry…"

_**Always...**_

"Promise me you'll never try that again Ulrich, promise me…"

"I promise."

_**  
Always...**_


End file.
